


The Forfeit.

by Ilovegrapes



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dele loses a bet, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Smut, deledier, filth but wholesome filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 16:34:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20067136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilovegrapes/pseuds/Ilovegrapes
Summary: “Loser has to do anything the winner says for the rest of the day”“Anything?”“Anything. Nothing is off limits okay? No rules.” Dele said holding his pinky out.“Deal.”Or, Dele loses a bet and has to do what Eric says for the night.





	The Forfeit.

**Author's Note:**

> She's back with the DeleDier!!! God I love writing these stories. Hope you enjoy my beauties<3 (ps. This takes place around March last year)

“Loser has to do anything the winner says for the rest of the day” 

“Anything?”

“Anything. Nothing is off limits okay? No rules.” Dele said holding his pinky out, eyes staring at Eric waiting for a response. The Mario Kart music playing in the background.

“Deal.” Having Dele be his personal assistant for the day felt like a reasonable deal. Knowing Dele though, he wouldn’t be as kind to him if he lost.

  
  
  


“I said anything, and you’re making me clean up your dishes, god you’re so boring Dier” Dele exhaled dramatically.

“What? you want something worse? Never actually heard someone complain that their forfeits are too boring” Eric asked, confused as to what a fun forfeit would entail. 

“I’m just saying, I could do anything you tell me and you want me to clean?” Dele continued from beside him on the couch and Eric was convinced the other man just wanted to contradict anything Eric told him to. 

“You said loser had to do anything the other person says-”

“Yeah I know, but I thought you’d come up with better a forfeit than that” Dele interrupted him.

“So by your logic, you’d rather go out running in the street naked, you’d rather- ”

“I’d rather suck you off, than do the dishes” Dele muttered under his breath bitterly, probably not expecting Eric to catch it.

“What was that?” Eric asked amused.

“Nothing”

“Really? ‘cause it sounded like you said, you’d rather suck me off than doing the dishes” Eric said with a smug smirk.

“At least it wouldn’t be boring.” Dele responded with a sigh. Eric raised his eyebrows, curious as to how Dele was going to dig himself out of this one.

“How would you know? You ever given head before Del?” Eric pressed the boy, watching him become more and more annoyed.

“No I haven’t. Look all I’m saying is, you’re supposed to get something out of this, we said no rules, nothing’s off limits. It’s supposed to be an enjoyable experience for you, and you just chose something boring.” Dele explained dramatically.

“So, you sucking me off would be an enjoyable experience for me? I don’t know about that” Eric said watching Dele almost become offended at the statement.

“Shut up it was an example, plus I’d be good at it” He said matter of factly.“I’m good at everything”

“Something tells me you want to do it, Delboy” Eric teased him.

“Like you’ve never thought about it?” Dele said which took Eric a bit by surprise, he hadn’t expected the boy to say that. It sounded like a confession and a question at the same time.

“Yeah, I have” He said, surprisingly honest. It’s a part of himself he hadn’t visited in a long time. He’d fooled around with guys in his teens, back in Portugal. It had never been a big deal for him, he had always been attracted to men and women. When he moved to England and joined Spurs, he hadn’t let that part out. He wasn’t afraid, It was just that it was much harder to try and fuck guys in a city like London, whilst trying to stay low profile, with being a professional athlete and all. He’d gotten a few quickes from guys in random bathrooms of poch night clubs, but nothing more than that. 

Dele was curious, Eric knew it, he could sense it. He had that youthful carelessness Eric loved about him. They were so different but yet so similar. Eric knew Dele had an adventurous side to him when it came to sex and masturbation. He’d heard stories of him and his friends fucking random girls, filming it, or jerk off stories that if you hadn’t known Dele personally you wouldn’t have believed them. He was that kind of guy so it didn’t surprise Eric in the slightest that Dele would want to do it, to suck him off.

“Go on then” He challenged Dele. “Prove it”

Dele looked at him, expression mixed with surprise and that mischievous glint in his eyes he always had. He probably hadn’t expected Eric to take him up on the offer and truth be told Eric hadn’t expected himself to be so bold. Dele looked back at him, like he was studying him, trying to figure out if he was joking or not. After a few seconds, realising Eric was serious Dele slid off the couch and sat himself in between Eric’s legs. Eric felt his heart beat speed up, all the alarm bells in his body going off, telling him this probably wasn’t a good idea. That this was potentially friendship ending territory they were treading, if it went wrong. 

Then again, he thought, him and Dele were different. Dele, believe it or not, had probably found himself in similar situations before. Maybe that explained why he’d slid on to the floor without giving it a second thought. Maybe fooling around with mates was a normal thing for him. Eric didn’t know, but his mind was going in overdrive.

“Del, this is a bit weird. You don’t have to do it” Eric said looking down at Dele. 

“I want to” Dele replied quickly without hesitation. He saw the blush creep up on Dele’s cheeks. The man probably embarrassed at how quickly the answer came. “I mean, I’ve always wanted to try. Like I’m not gay or anything, just curious-”

“Got it, okay” Eric took a deep breath. 

“You?” Dele asked.

“Yeah” Eric said confidently, because of course he wanted to. “You comfortable?” He asked.

“I’m on the floor mate, of course I’m not comfortable” Dele chuckled.

“Okay, maybe you could-”   
  


“-Eric. Chill, I’m joking. This is fine” He looked up at his sincerely, hands settling on Eric’s spread out thighs.

Dele hooked his fingers underneath the waistband of his grey sweatpants pulling them down in one swoop, as Eric lifted his hips. Eric watched as Dele looked at his clothed cock, inspecting it through the material. Dele brushed his fingers on the inside of his thighs moving them up to the waistband of his boxers and pulling them down as well, freeing the man above him. Eric wasn’t fully hard yet, he barely had a semi, but as the seconds ticked by with Dele eyes wandering over every inch of his length, he could slowly feel it coming to life.

“Should I put some porn on? Y’know to get you hard” Dele said looking up.

“Erm no, just like, touch it” Eric replied, knowing full well it wasn’t going to take much for him to get hard. Especially when Dele was looking at him like that.

“Okay” Dele said as his fingers travelled to grab on to his cock. With a light touch, Dele finally took him in his hand, closing his fist around him. Dele’s hand slowly started moving in up and down motions. Long slow strokes working his cock making it harder and harder. Eric breathed in loudly as Dele’s thumb swiped over his slit. His whole body shivering at the contact, holding back a moan. He felt Dele’s eyes on him as the younger man repeated to motion. Thumb massaging his sensitive tip.

“How does that feel” Dele asked innocently and Eric swore to himself.

“Feels good, feels nice. Keep going” He managed to let out between heavy breaths as Dele worked him. He was surprisingly good at it, very very good at it.

Dele moved his face closer to his standing erection, lips dangerously close to his cock. There was no turning back, as soon as Dele put his lips on him, there would be no turning back. Dele held Eric’s cock in his fist angling it towards his mouth. He slowly moved closer until his lips were finally touching his cock. Dele left light kisses along his shaft, every inch covered with a small kiss, leaving the tip for last. Eric felt his cock jump multiple time in anticipation as the other man explored him and familiarized himself. Eric was aware that his cock was above average in size and he didn’t want to rush anything, he wanted Dele to be able to take his time and get used to it. For most blokes, the size would’ve probably intimidated them, especially for their first time, but that didn’t seem to be the case with Dele. No, he was inviting the challenge.

Dele locked his eyes with Eric’s as he slowly took the tip of his cock into his mouth. The wet feeling of Dele’s lips surrounding him and sucking on his already sensitive head made his breath hitch.  _ Dele was actually sucking him off _ , those beautiful brown eyes looking up at him and never leaving.

Dele lips moved around the tip, tongue occasionally swiping over his slit. It was messy but in a good way. The way that showed Dele’s eagerness to please, not going to fast but just the right speed. Dele’s hand was still wrapped around his base whilst the other one moved up and down Eric’s thick thigh. Eric had to strain himself from moving his hips up, instead he sat back on the couch and took the view in. Dele removed his mouth and brought a thumb up to the head, swiping it over the slit and watching the pre-come smear around. Eric watched as Dele’s curious eyes got stuck on his length. Dele’s eyes flickered up before he stuck his tongue out and licked the pre-come, a trail following. 

Eric swore out loud as he watched the scene unfold, there was something in the boy’s eyes he’d never seen before. This wasn’t just about the bet, or proving to Eric that he was good at everything, no, it was about pleasure and curiosity. Dele was enjoying it as much as Eric was, if not even more. Dele closed his lips around him again, this time taking more of him in.

“Slowly, relax” Eric managed to let out as Dele started to move down his length. Mouth wide and pink wet lips lowering themselves around his cock. It was a beautiful sight, watching Dele take his cock like that with his brown eyes looking up at him all sweet and innocent, he never wanted it to stop. 

”Take it slow, a bit at the time” Eric continued giving him instructions as he slowly took him in inch by inch. His hand found it’s way to Dele’s jaw, tracing the line, a thumb moving over his gorgeous sharp features. Dele closed his eyes for a second eyelashes fluttering as Eric’s fingers explored his face. They moved until they finally landed on the back of his head, threading into thick soft curls. Dele pushed his mouth deeper down causing him to choke a bit.

“Easy Del, easy” Eric said, fingers moving in a soothing pattern in his hair. Dele grabbed the base of his cock again and started to lick up and down the length. It felt amazing, together with the occasional twist of his fist, he built up a fast and steady rhythm. Eric moaned out into the room and Dele’s eyes snapped up to watch him. He continued licking him before finally taking him in again. This time Dele worked his mouth with more confidence, sucking him off and using his tongue almost expertly on him. Eric let his low quiet moans fill the room, which seemed to spur Dele on even more.

“Fuck, yeah just like that” Eric moaned as Dele’s tongue and mouth worked him undone. Eric’s grip tightened on the other man’s hair, resulting in hearing Dele whine around his wet cock. 

”Mmh Del-” Eric breathed out watching the boy underneath him, batting his eyelids. Eric knew exactly what Dele was doing and it was working. The innocent sweet look and needy whines made his cock twitch. Dele moaned around him again, sounding more and more filthy with each sound he let out, testing the waters. Eric saw him move his hand down to his own crotch, massaging the area over the material. Dele got into a steady rhythm with his mouth, making a show of it. Pausing and removing himself with a pop, just to lick a few long stripes up and down his length before taking him in again. Never forgetting to moan and let out needy whines that made Eric go crazy.

”You’re doing so good, fuck” He exhaled, chest rising and falling heavy. Dele started moving faster making Eric feel like he was on cloud nine.

“Del, are you hard?” He managed to let out between pants. Dele nodded lips still wrapped around him, looking as innocent as one could with a cock in their mouth.

“Touch yourself” Eric ordered him and to his surprise Dele obeyed without any comment. He watched as the other boy slid his sweatpants and underwear off, freeing his leaking erection and taking it in his hand. Dele started stroking himself in time of the bobbing of his head. Eric’s thumb brushed over Dele’s cheekbone.“Good boy”

Dele moaned, his eyes were watering and his lips were wet as Eric started moving his hips slowly into his mouth. Fucking into him in small movements, watching as the other boy stroked himself vigorously, mouth still working him. It was all too much for Eric, watching Dele like that, feeling him, fucking his mouth. He was going to cum any second now.

“I’m close, Del I’m gonna cum”

Dele removed his mouth with a pop, breathing heavily. A trail of saliva followed his lips as he sat back on his heels. Eric wrapped his fingers around himself as he watched Dele stroke himself in front of him. Both of them chasing their orgasms, Dele on the floor and Eric on the sofa. Dele’s eyes never left Eric’s cock as he stroked himself, moaning into the room. They both came at almost the same time, white stripes of liquid painting their fists and thighs. Eric squeezed every last bit of cum out of himself, as the wave of pleasure settled. They sat there in Eric’s quiet living room, heavy breaths trying to regain a pattern. Both of them trying to come down from their orgasms. 

Eric looked over at Dele, the realization of what they’d done slowly dawning over him. He threw his head pack on the couch focusing on a spot on the ceiling. Dele laid himself on the floor, his back resting against the fluffy beige carpet. Eric’s eyes flickered towards the boy. They stayed there for a while, silence filling up the room until, finally, Eric broke it.

“D’you do this often?” He asked. He didn’t know why he asked it or why he felt the strong need to know.

“Huh” Dele looked back at Eric, turning his head in confusion. “Blow jobs?”

“No- I meant experimenting with mates?” Eric clarified, watching the boys expression change.

“Experimenting?” Dele let out a chuckle, almost sounding offended. It wasn’t a farfetched question to ask, Eric thought. He’d known Dele for years and he also knew he had a promiscuous side to him when it came to sex. He’d heard stories and, to be fair, seen a video or two. Nothing with other guys though, that’s why he asked.

“Yeah” 

“No” Dele said quickly.

“‘kay”

Eric let it go, he hadn’t meant to push a nerve or insinuate things. He’d just genuinely been curious. Plus Dele had just given him the best blow job he’d ever received, but he wasn’t going to tell him that of course so he let it go. 

“You think I go around offering blow jobs to my mates?” Dele looked back at him, brows furrowed.

“No I don’t”  _ Of course he didn’t _ , or at least he’d hoped not.

“Good ‘cause I don’t”

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to-”

“I’ve never done anything with a bloke before” Dele confessed and it took Eric with slight surprise. He looked back at the other man, who was now leaning on his forearm, facing Eric. He wasn’t looking at him though he was playing with a loose thread on the carpet. He didn’t know why but he’d never more felt the urge to wrap his arms around the other man and hold him.

“I have” Eric replied watching Dele’s eyes flick up and meet his. He looked surprised that Eric had just confessed that to him but he didn’t say anything he just waited for Eric to continue. “Back in Portugal, I used to fool around with guys”

“Oh” 

“I’m bi” Eric added waiting for Dele’s response.

“I think I figured that one out mate” Dele said, a smile forming on his lips which in turn made Eric smile.

“Piss off” Eric chuckled throwing a pillow at the other man. He felt a weight lifting off his shoulders. It was weird, the fact that his best friend just gave him the best head he’d ever gotten but it was those two words that had the most impact.

“I liked it” He heard Dele say in almost a whisper.

“huh” 

“The blow job, I enjoyed it” Dele confessed sounding a bit insecure and Eric knew that that was his was of saying ‘I think I might be bi too’. Eric gave him a warm smile. He wanted to tell the boy that he didn’t need to have it all figured out, he didn’t need to label himself if he didn’t want to, he enjoyed it and that was all he needed to know for now. It had taken years for Eric to finally admit it to himself.   
  


“Me too” Eric replied watching a light pink rise on Dele’s cheeks, blushing.

“Told you I’d be good at it” Dele said his cocky self coming back.

“The dishes still need washing Delboy” Eric nodded towards the kitchen with a smug smirk.

“Dickhead”

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I've had this in my drafts for ages and I've literally just got around to finishing it, and quite happy with how it turned out in the end! I love their character dynamics soo much! Tell me what you guys thought in the comment's, they keep me motivated and make my whole week<333


End file.
